


Nuge and Landy Make a Porno

by duckgirlie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he really doesn't think the people watching camcorder-shot frat-boy-themed amateur porn are going to be too worried about the veracity of the sex they're watching</p>
<p>(Shameless porny snippet based on <i>Zack and Miri Make Porno</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuge and Landy Make a Porno

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt by HK on the hipster ships fest

Ryan was just leaning against a wall when Jonesy came up and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"You ready for your turn?"

Ryan just shrugged.

"So, Horcs and I talked it over, and we think it probably won't fit with the scene if Gabe preps you, right?" He tossed Ryan an intimidatingly large bottle of lube. "So like, sort yourself out, cool?"

Ryan was about to argue - he really didn't think the people watching camcorder-shot frat-boy-themed amateur porn were going to be too worried about the veracity of the sex they're watching - but Jonesy was already gone.

All the beds in the apartment were being used for something, so Ryan shut himself into the most out-of-the-way washroom and pulled his sweatpants off. He braced himself himself with one arm and his forehead against the counter and started prepping himself, trying his best to keep his mind as blank as possible.

It's not the _most_ awkward position he'd ever been in, but usually if he was bent over something, someone else was sorting this part out, and he had to pull his fingers out to rotate his shoulder a few times when it started threatening to seize up. He was ten minutes in and working in a third finger when the door to the bathroom swung open.

"Shit, sorry, I-"

Ryan glanced up into the mirror to see Gabe with his hand on the doorknob. "Can you close the door?"

Gabe blushed for a second and stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind him. There was an awkward moment when Ryan tried to stand up and turn around before pulling his fingers out of himself - probably excessive seeing as they were about to have sex, but it seems there is a point between 'we're about to have sex' and 'here, look inside me', and he'd found it - but he got himself mostly together before he had to meet Gabe's eyes.

"I'm really sorry, I should have knocked."

"It's fine. We're going to be a little past modesty in about twenty minutes, so..."

Gabe blushed again. "Yeah, I... I was going to use the other bathroom, but there are like, three guys in the shower in there."

"Yeah, no problem. Just let me -" He gestured at the sink and didn't say _wash all this lube off my hands_. "-and I'll see you out there."

Outside, Jonesy handed him a generic college t-shirt and an empty red solo cup and directed him towards the "set", which was just the living room with half the furniture pushed against the wall. When Gabe arrived, he was wearing a hideous pastel polo with a popped collar and carrying his own solo cup.

They sat next to each other on the couch and waited for a second as Horcs moved them around a tiny bit, then he instructed them to "act drunk, but not like skeezy drunk, cool?" and starts rolling.

The 'script' was some generic nonsense where he commiserated Gabe about his girlfriend dumping him, and then for some reason offered to blow him. 

It actually contained the exchange "isn't that kind of gay"/"hey man, a mouth's a mouth", which was good, because it meant by the time Ryan was pulling Gabe's sweatpants down he was concentrating too hard on not laughing to freak out over how close he currently was to Gabe's cock.

He wrapped his hand around the base and curled his tongue over the head and felt a tiny jolt of pride when Gabe choked back a groan and slid his hand into Ryan's hair. Jonesy had instructed him not to look 'too proficient', but what the fuck ever, so he hollowed his cheeks and took Gabe in as far as he could. Gabe had one hand twisted gently in his hair and the other clenched hard in the couch, and Ryan had to grin a little when he pulled off to breathe and saw the flush across Gabe's cheeks and neck.

It hadn't gone on too long before Gabe tightened his hand in Ryan's hair just enough to urge him upwards. They caught each other's eyes for a moment, breathing heavily, before Gabe pulled Ryan in and kissed him. Ryan's knees kind of gave way and he fell forward, his chest pressed against Gabe's as Gabe held his head in place and licked into his mouth.

Kissing wasn't in the script, but no one was stopping them, so Ryan pulled back just enough to pull his own shirt off and urge Gabe to lose his, before he leaned back in, shifting his legs until he wss straddling Gabe's lap.

Gabe slid his hand down the back of Ryan's sweatpants, biting back a moan when his fingers made it to Ryan's hole, still slick with lube.

"I can fuck you, right?" Gabe gasped into Ryan's ear, far too quietly for the camera to pick up.

Ryan's mouth was too busy biting along Gabe's jaw to speak, but he pressed back against Gabe's fingers in reply instead.

The couch was way too small, but they managed to slide to the floor without breaking apart, and Ryan was about to turn away to face the camera on all fours when Gabe pulled him back by his hips and laid him out flat on the carpet before crawling over him to kiss him again. Ryan's legs instinctively wrapped themselves around Gabe's hips, pressing the two of them as close together as his can.

Gabe finally pulled off with a gasp, staring down at Ryan. He was too distracted to say anything for a moment, but he finally managed to get out "pants?" before coming back down to mouth at Ryan's neck again. Ryan let his legs fall open enough that Gabe could get on his knees and pull both their sweatpants off. Ryan reached blindly behind himself for the condom he knew was _somewhere_ and ripped it open, sliding it onto Gabe as he leaned over Ryan trying to kiss him again.

Ryan got the condom on and jerked Gabe a few times before lying back down and sliding one hand up Gabe's arm and around to the nape of his neck. He caught Gabe's eye in a silent 'come on', but was caught off guard when instead of fucking him, Gabe slid two of his fingers into Ryan and leaned down to drag his teeth over Ryan's collarbone.

Ryan didn't really get a chance to finish prepping himself, so there wass a slight burn when Gabe twisted his fingers inside him, but he just tilted his hips into the sensation and tightened his fingers in Gabe's hair. 

Ryan's head hit the carpet when Gabe's fingers made it to his prostate and he barely had time to gasp out "okay, seriously, now" before Gabe had his fingers out and was pressing his cock into Ryan instead. Gabe's eyes were tightly shut until he bottomed out, and when they finally opened he caught Ryan's eyes and they both smiled.

Ryan tightened his legs around Gabe's hips again, and Gabe balanced himself with his elbows either side of Ryan's face, leaning in close to kiss Ryan again.

There was a moment of stillness before Gabe started to thrust, and Ryan had to break away from the kiss to moan into his neck. Gabe laughs, tiny warm puffs against Ryan's neck, and Ryan had to tighten his hold in Gabe's hair to drag their mouths back together again.

Ryan's knees were tight enough around Gabe that he could only manage short thrusts into him until Ryan loosened his hold and he got to pull back further. Ryan felt like the breath has been knocked out of him the first time Gabe thrust back in and he pulled on Gabe's hair until he could get at his neck to suck a bruise into the skin. 

Gabe found his prostate again, and Ryan's limbs grew heavy in the haze of pleasure until he was just wrapped loosely around Gabe's body and mouthing at every inch of skin he could get his lips on.

Gabe reached one hand down to wrap around Ryan's cock, and it took barely a minute more before Ryan came, the sharp sensation when he pulled on Gabe's hair enough to send him over the edge as well.

Gabe collapsed forward, his elbow barely keeping him from landing heavily on Ryan, and pressed his lips to Ryan's neck, still inside him as he softened. Ryan carded one hand through Gabe's hair and ran the other down his spine as he stretched his neck out to give Gabe more access.

The overhead light above them flickered on, much brighter then the lights they'd been using for the shoot. Ryan blinked into the light as around them people started moving.

Gabe pulled out of him slowly, straightened up, and tossed the condom in a nearby garbage can. He stayed back on his heels and they stared at each other for a moment, before Gabe's eyes flickered down to Ryan's come-streaked stomach and he looked away.

Gabe pulled on the polo shirt and handed Ryan his sweatpants before pulling his own on.

He folded his hands on his lap and didn't look as Ryan pulled the pants on.

"So, um... that went well."

Ryan didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah."

Gabe ran a hand through his hair. "I should let you get showered."

Ryan very carefully didn't think about what he needed to shower off.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

Gabe left and for a few seconds Ryan was alone on the carpet. Until Jonsey threw a towel at him and told him the washroom down the hall was free.

**Author's Note:**

> ... so this was not supposed to be my first contribution to hockey fic. All my long plotty wips are judging me so hard.


End file.
